


Safe In My Arms (For Now)

by PilotInTheStars



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Rebellion, i guess, introspective, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/pseuds/PilotInTheStars
Summary: Jacen has clearly inherited his father's gifts. Hera can't deny that it scares her.
Relationships: Hera Syndulla & Jacen Syndulla
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Safe In My Arms (For Now)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi idk what this is but I hope you like it ok thx bye

The sun reminded Hera of Lothal. She could feel its heat on her back through her flightsuit and if she focused on the repairs of the outside of the Ghost, she could almost pretend she was back there.

Jacen made a noise and Hera looked down at him, sitting in his little carrier. He chewed on his toy with a slight smile and looked up at her, she stuck her tongue out at him, but smiled too. 

_ Trying to get my attention. _

“Just a few minutes, baby,” she muttered under her breath, picking up the panel on the side of the ship in order to screw it back in place. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jacen squirm, trying to get out of his seat again. 

“What’s up, Jace?”

And then Hera saw a young man off in the distance, and even though she had never met him face to face, she didn’t need to be told twice who it was. 

Luke Skywalker, young Jedi, defeater of the Death Star, and the Rebellion’s current hero. She hadn’t seen him flying (she had been laboring in the medbay during the battle) over Yavin, but had heard the stories. 

_ But she couldn’t lie to herself. The thought of a Jedi on base somewhat terrified her.  _

And there was no doubt, as Jacen squirmed in his carrier, trying to sit up, trying to find what he felt through the Force. 

It had been obvious for months that Jacen had inherited his father’s gifts, and no one could deny it now.

And that scared her more.

Hera took off her gloves and picked Jacen up to soothe him. Luke, although he was far across the dock, looked toward her and gave a nod, which she returned, but he did not approach. 

She was glad he didn’t.

* * *

Hera was glad Sabine was at least on the Ghost, to distract her from all her worries, just for a moment. To have at least one more member of her family back.

Sabine had gotten a good belly laugh out of Jacen and Hera scooped him up in her arms and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.  _ Lucky little boy, to have a whole crew to love on you so.  _ But then her heart panged, because Kanan should have been there too. 

After, he had his bath and then went to sleep, but before she went off to do what she needed to, she sat down with her baby in her arms so she could glance at his face.

_ I can’t lose anyone else,  _ she thought to herself. Surely the Force had taken enough from her. Her brother, her mother. Ezra, Kanan. The thought of losing Jacen was unbearable. 

And yet, simultaneously, wouldn’t it be cruel to keep him from that path, if that was what he chose? Could any of them stray that far from whatever the Force expected of them?

They probably couldn’t. But for the moment, Hera appreciated that he was small enough for her to hold close, because at least right there in her arms he’d be safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always loved and appreciated.


End file.
